Joe
'''Joe '''is a yellow tomato and a minor character in VeggieTales. His first appearance was in two VeggieTales books, "Larry Learns to Listen" and "Bob Lends a Helping Hand". His first appearances were from the episode version of the books, and then in "God Loves You Very Much." Other then Bob, Joe is the only known tomato in the series. Appearance Joe is a small yellow tomato. He has a small yellow nose and eyelids and always wears a blue cap on his green leaves and stem. Joe is very similar to Bob, being a tomato. The only differences from Bob and Joe is that Joe is much smaller, he has a small nose, he is yellow and that he wears a cap. His skin Changes To Yellow as Himself and Red as Young Phillip (Bob) Acting *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Himself in "Bob Lends a Helping Hands" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Young Phillip in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Castle and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King and Himself in "King of the Quest" *Noah and Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Bake and Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Blue Fairly and Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *Taco and Himself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Joeby and Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Singer and Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *David's Nephew and Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Shef and Himself in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Sola and Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford The Big Red Dog" Category:Characters Category:Tomatoes Category:Kids Category:Fruits Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Inspicable Me Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic Category:Love is in the Air Category:Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco Category:God Loves A Good Hero Category:Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida Category:Bubble Veggies Category:It's Their Time Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:He's Always Watching Over You Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Finsterlla Category:Arthur Category:Clifford The Big Red Dog Category:The Little House That Stood